starwars_force_collectionfandomcom-20200215-history
Boonta Eve Classic
The Boonta Eve Classic, which was based on podracing from Star Wars: Episode I The Phantom Menace, was a special event where players raced in a Podrace against 7 other players, and won Racing Points, fitting to the position of the player in the final lap. The Podracers had 4 different parameters: Speed (SPD): The maximum of Speed a Podracer could have during one lap. This Speed could never be supassed by you, except if you used a Turbo Boost. Accleration (ACL): The higher the Accleration, the faster ther Podracer could get to its maximum Speed. Mobility (MOB): The higher your mobility, the higher the chance that you avoided attacks when being attacked, and the higher you would hit an enemy with an attack. Durability (DUR): Pretty much the health of your Podracer. If your Podracer at any point would reach 0 Durability, it would be destroyed, and you would lose the race. Podracers At the start of the event, you had to choose between 5 Podracer (or 7 when you played in the last 2 days). At any point in time, you could change your Podracer to any other one, under the Customize tap from the Main Event page. Your choice was between an Allrounder Podracer, a SPD podracer, a DUR Podracer, an ACL Podracer and a MOB Podracer. Every Podracer had its own different amount of max stats. All-Rounder Podracer (KV9T9-B Wasp) MAX SPD: 3100 MAX ACL: 1900 MAX MOB: 2600 MAX DUR: 3500 SPD-Type Podracer (Ord Pedrovia) MAX SPD: 3500 MAX ACL: 2000 MAX MOB: 2500 MAX DUR: 2800 DUR-Type Podracer (Plug-2 Behemoth) MAX SPD: 2400 MAX ACL: 1600 MAX MOB: 2000 MAX DUR: 5500 ACL-Type Podracer (BT310 quadra) MAX SPD: 3000 MAX ACL: 2400 MAX MOB: 2300 MAX DUR: 2500 MOB-Type Podracer (IPG-X1131 LongTail) MAX SPD: 3300 MAX ACL: 1700 MAX MOB: 3000 MAX DUR: 3100 Special Podracers At the final two days of the event, every player got access to 2 special Podracers, the ones used by Anakin and Sebulba in the movie. These Podracers had redicilously high Max stats, but also took a lot of Special Parts to max out. SPD & MOB Podracer (Anakin's Podracer) MAX SPD: 3500 MAX ACL: 2100 MAX MOB: 3000 MAX DUR: 3500 ACL & DUR Podracer (Plug-F Mammoth Split-X engine) MAX SPD: 3200 MAX ACL: 2400 MAX MOB: 2700 MAX DUR: 3700 Event Quest During Event Quest, you could get some random Action cards to use for your race. These cards include: Sabotage, Speed boost, Reflex Boost, and Portable Shield. You use up 3 EP for each click, and get 4 EXP. You also progress by +3 for each tap. Once you are at 100 Progress, you got one Racing Ticket, which you need to use to race. If you dont have any Racing tickets, you can't race until you get more. You also get between 200-300 Credits for every tap. You also get "Special Parts" (Between 15-30) for each tap. These Special Parts are needed to upgrade your Podracer under "Customise". Sabotage seems to be rarer to get then other Action Cards. Event Battle Under Event Battle, you could choose between 3 enemies to fight. One that was one PG-Rank under you, one that's same to you, and one that's one above you. You can choose against wich one you want to fight, and if you win, you will get the Action Card that was seen next to him before you battled him. These Action cards include: Wrench Throw, Debris launch, Flamethrower, Tackle, Conner net, and the Remote mine. The Remote mine seems to be a rarer reward then others. You also get 50 Special Parts if you win. Action Cards Action cards can only be gotten in Event Battles and Event Quest. These cards can only be used during a Race, and can change either your own Parameters, or the enemy Parameters. Only one Action card can be used each Lap. Quick Repair Recovers your Podracer's DUR by 1000 to 1500, and fully recovers the current lowest parameter. Reflex Boost (Found in Event Quest) Increases your Podracer's MOB by 1000 to 1500 for that Lap. Turbo Boost (Found in Event Quest) Increases your Podracer's ACL by 500 to 800 for that Lap, but at the same time, decreases your MOB by the same amount. The Velocity calculated at the end of the Lap may exceed your Max SPD. Sabotage (Found rarely in Event Quest) Decreases an opponent's initial ACL to 0 at a fixed Probability. This Action Card is only usable at the start of each Race. Wrench Throw (Found in Event Battle) Decreases the opponent's ACL and DUR by 800 to 1000. This Action card is usuable on a single opponent who is up to four positions ahead of you. Debris Launch (Found in Event Battle) Decreases the DUR and ACL of the three opponents behind you by 300 to 500. Flamethrower (Found in Event Battle) Decreases the SPD and DUR of the opponent directly behind you by 800 to 1000. Tackle (Found in Event Battle) Sacrifices your DUR by 400 to 700, to tackle either the opponent directly in front of or behind you. The opponent's DUR, SPD, and ACL decrease by 1.5 times the amount of DUR your Podracer sacrifices. Conner Net (Found in Event Battle) Decreased the MOB of any opponent by 600 to 1000, while also decreasing their SPD and ACL by 400 to 600. Remote Mine (Found rarely in Event Battle) Decreased all four Parameters (SPD, ACL, MOB and DUR) by 600 to 1000, and significantly decreased the Velocity of an opponent ahead of you. Race Once you were fully prepared, you could start a race by using a Racing Ticket. In a race, you would fight against 7 other players. You had 5 Laps, where you all could play Action cards, and one preperation phase, where you could play a Sabotage card. Your Velocity is calculated by your SPD and ACL. Where SPD was your max Velocity, and ACL is how fast you will get to the max SPD. Whoever has the most Velocity from all 5 Laps will rank 1st Place. Keep in mind that at any point in time, you can get attacked by other players, and if your DUR at any point in time reaches 0, you will loose the race, and would be sent to the last place currently aviable. After the race, you would always lose about 10% of all Special parts used on your Podracer's Parameters. Depending on where you ranked after Lap 5, you will get some Racing Points, and 6 Containers. Rewards Depending on how many Race Points you got, you could get a lot of Rewards during, and after the Event. Event Power Cards If you put any of the following Cards as your Pilot card in your Podracer, the Podracer's Parameters would get a big boost, as well as your racing points would get multiplied by a certain ammount. The boost would go higher if you Evolved these cards. 4* Event Cards 5* Event Cards Category:Event Category:Card Images Category:Cards